


Good Morning Croaking

by c0cunt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, Platonic Relationships, accidental magic, sorcerer!Hanji, wizard!Armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa isn't a morning person, Eren is noisier than usual, and Armin is trying to fix it okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Croaking

   It was too early for this bullshit, Mikasa concluded. It was barely even 7am on a Saturday, and Armin was already hunched over one of his larger, older books, muttering frantically. Normally, this wasn't a problem. But mere minutes ago, Mikasa had been sleeping before hearing a loud cacophony of what sounded like frog croaking and ribbits, and Armin hadn't decided that camping out on her bedroom floor was the perfect place for him at that moment. Rather than attempt to argue, she wandered in the direction of her sudden wake-up call, which very unfortunately seemed to be coming from her bathroom.

 

   Her pristine bathroom seemed mostly as it usually was. The plain white walls and tile all were spotlessly clean, with the baby blue towels she had picked out perfectly folded in wait. There was almost a full minute of silence as she stared at what was in the bath tub, before sighing and closing the door. Of course, that was the reason Armin was in her bedroom. Mildly surprised that Armin hadn't gone to camp out Eren's room, Mikasa stumbled into the kitchen to grab a spare pair of ear plugs, before returning to the sanctuary that was her bedroom. Armin had apparently decided that the fluffy blanket that was draped along the bed was more comfortable to sit on than the floor, as he was now curled up in it on the edge of her bed.

 

   "Care to explain why my bathtub is full of frogs?" Mikasa grumbled as she crawled back into bed, forcing several pillows out of her way as she burrowed in. Armin made a humming noise at the back of his throat, eyes skimming the book in front of him, turning pages quickly. She wasn't surprised; Armin's magic was still pretty unpredictable at times, having only recently tapped into his 'full potential' (according to his mentor, Hanji). A bathtub of frogs still justified a bit of explaining, or at least a reason for why he wasn't camped out in Eren's room.

 

   "I may have...Accidentally made Eren into a bunch of frogs." Armin muttered, flipping another page. Apparently he could feel the surprised look that Mikasa could barely force her face into, as he snorted and patted her ankle. "I already called Hanji, they're on their way over to help fix him, but they suggested I try and figure out what exactly I did," he added, frowning as he turned another page more slowly. A light snore floated up from the pillow pile, making him smile fondly. Mikasa was definitely not a morning person, and she would probably be asleep by the time Eren was fixed. She probably wouldn't even remember what woke her, Armin mused, as the doorbell rang five times in quick sucession. Definitely Hanji; Eren would be fixed in no time at all.


End file.
